kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivory Tower
Welcome to the Ivory Tower, home of crude humor, zany conversations, and odd characters! You'll never have to fear a troll attack here, for they are all brutally murdered by an IT regular and then burned! Watch out, here comes Jake with his drunken fisticuffs, while mint bites the head off kool and shoves it up his ass! See the excitement here? Once you come to the IT once, you'll never want to leave! So come on in and enjoy yourself as the members dismember this tower brick by brick! -By MatchesOnFire Owner and Rules The current owner of Ivory Tower is Rogerette, who has owned the room since February of 2009. Rogerette says: "There are three rules of Ivory Tower. # Don't be a dickhead. # We are not a dating service. No mush. # Don't be a dickhead. If you need rules 1. or 3. explained, chances are you won't like it here, but feel free to ask." Moderators Rogerette Rogerette is the main and most active moderator, and also the room Owner. She doesn't talk constantly, but she is on and watching when she can, and the Ivory Tower loves her. =] Crysanna She is a Runescape addict and moderates the game chat on there. She is more active on Runescape than in the Ivory Tower. Regulars Rogerette The Owner and Queen of the Ivory Tower (Not married to Jake XD) ajfriss A frequenter of the chat, ajfriss enjoys crushing Troll's ego's, and Right now is very made at paul for making him a stupid entry. He also usualy chats like a british rich guy. Angelic_GuideAlways up for reasoned discussion, Angelic hates trolls and likes it when people don't mistake him for a girl (although he understands it when they do). His sporadic attendance makes spotting him a worthwhile experience. Blackbone Always BB, never 'Bone', Blackbone is an amiable and helpful member of the tower, his prowess allowing him to defeat any game with the piece of mind to help out any who ask. EpicwarKING EpicwarKING (EWK for short) is an individual that will pop in out of freaking nowhere and will not shut up! (Haha, I'm kidding dude!) But he's actually pretty cool =] fredrykfox1 otherwise known as fred, is part of the Sky Soap Opera. He can be whiney, but he can also be chill. going2killu A nice kid. Constantly begs big name regulars other than himself to write a wiki entry for him, but no one ever does. Definitely worth meeting.... He11 Softly spoken at times, He11 hangs on to the tower from olden times and a great source of a real conversation. Intreker05 This police recruit will beat you both ways to Sunday before you get an insult in edgeways, but Intreker's really quite tame if you can string two brain cells together in your conversation...(she also likes beer and watches sports :O) Kool16 Kool is the koolest, sticks up for the underdog, yet takes no crap from anyone! Beware of his WIT! =] Marbaba Alien from planet Babamarka system. On kongregate alot. Totally awesome. A very pleasant, pacifist, enviromentalist girl who is either on to update us on "Marb News, Starring: Marbaba" or to chat about the latest in gaming. When shes in a bad mood shes calm. That can be an advantage... Or it can bring boredum to the tower. Warning: She bites, pounces and tackles. She also goes all Tae Kwon Do and smartass on some people. Don't get on her bad side, she might just write you an angry hate letter. Often mistaken for a guy. Mckillyoface He'll kill yo' face. Meatshield He's married.... And... He gets action 24/7. Totally random and funny =] Mf0ty The badass muther bleeper of the room. Just check the name! MF!! XD Mint_ She is a regular with somewhat of a temper, but controls it well. She started on a less gender neutral account (No name mentioned) and changed it to a more gender neutral name so there wouldn't be 12 year old stalkers all the time XD. *facedesk*! Morgan133 A terrible speller, but a harnesser of the power of sensibility, Morgan is a whiz with timezones and will take the Troll Slam-Dunk (especially when set up by Thor.) not_paul Not just a confusing name, but a source of droll quotations from aloof British sitcoms that no one (including Brits) have ever heard of. Also, what the hell does 'droll' mean? That bastard must have written his own wiki entry. status: [http://www.last.fm/music/Jethro+Tull/_/Awol A.W.O.L.] Omgitzsky The usually bored, but awesome, is always the friend/enemy. She can be nice and she can be evil. If you get the "*bites* :3" or ">:(=) RAWR" it is completely normal. She is the main character in the Sky Soap Opera. Opiatejake The KING of the Ivory Tower. He doesn't take crap from no one, but is still funny and cool. He makes jokes often when he isn't idle. He's marb's "bri bro." Sapphiremind A new addition to the tower, Sapphiremind can be identified with sarcasm and immaculate spelling. Suchihaz Also the one who began this page (before it was just blank :s), SuchihaZ has only been in the Ivory Tower for around a month, but quite frequently. Tries to be as active, funny, and nice as possible, but still lets his oppinion be known in arguements! XD SynstrHedRsh A New player, Syn loves to play on Kongregate as often as he can, and wishes to be a part of Kongregate's Ivory Tower regulaurs The Ripper The famously renowned "Jack the Ripper", murderer of 5 prostitutes, risen from his grave. Very violent. Likes cutting things open, to see what is inside them, including, but not limited to, human corpses. Thor0486 Pals with Jake and a real troll stomper, Thor's razor wit and sarcastic remarks cause trolls to fear him and certain lazy moderators to love him. Arrives to commiserate with the summons "So, Metallica's sold out..." Also enjoys Cake. Trixitie A favorite of the Ivory Tower, this legendary high-scoring gamer chick usually likes to stop by after hours for chats with Jake, Thor, Kool, and other long-time regulars. And to paraphrase Opiatejake, "She's probably hot, because she says she doesn't think she is." Ivory Tower Atmosphere Well, for one, the atmosphere is quite laid back, aside conversations and such. Only a troll or two a day, which are muted by the regulars, because they have brains. As for new members, as long as you're nice and not a troll (and don't piss off the regulars) you should be fine there and possibly become a regular yourself! Simply be a nice and loyal member, and the regulars won't bite your freaking head off!! Nah, we don't do that (usually), unless you are a major troll; then we might. =] User Comments Suchihaz says: 'Ivory Tower is the BEST chat room on Kongregate... Well actually, its the best chat room I've ever been in anywhere on the net!' Kool16 says: 'Warning: Adult Content' But I'm sure he's kidding =] Or not... Who knows? Opiatejake says: 'Ivory tower rules for one reason. That one reason is: we respect the n00b. If you are talking to any of us regs we'll help you out and talk to you, unless you are a total retard, period.' Haha, Jake, you make me laugh XD Mint says: 'Why i like it?... probably because there's more talking girls here than talking boys... maybe not more... atleast a comparable number though' Mf0ty says: 'I see stupid people' Haha... You MF! Meatshield says: 'lol my qoutes refer to whores and sexual acts so you might just want to leave me out of that' holydemon32 says: "I look away from the screen for 2 seconds.. And I see Waldo porn.." Why join Ivory Tower The regulars and the non regulars (aside from the occasional trolls) are very nice. We make lots of jokes; entertainment is a goal in the Ivory tower! We make sure to get rid of trolls before muting them, so this way they don't harass more people. Besides, the atmosphere, the moderators, and the regulars are just plain EPIC! xD Bold text Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners